


15 || will

by ralphstatortots



Series: imallexx || [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, Making Out, ya its just that soz am trying my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: Will is manhandling Alex and being really rough and grabby with him would be so good. Like it could be before they’re dating and how much both of them enjoy the manhandling and then woah there suddenly making out





	15 || will

**Author's Note:**

> for avery on ao3 x
> 
> after writing for like 4 months straight and posting every other day, its no surprise that ive burnt myself out lmao bear with me on posting and stuff thank u

It was accidental, at least at first. All the hands on arms whenever Will laughs, pats on his back or an arm thrown over Alex’s shoulder. Will is touchy by nature and it’s something Alex was forced to get used to, and he hadn’t found that he minded all too much either.

He likes the joke of making Will seem like a bully, constantly beating him up or making remarks that Alex can pretend to take offence to. It works quite well when Will is constantly grabbing at him too, whether it’s for a video or not. There’s also the factor of how Alex _likes it_ , in some twisted way.

They’re filming a video – something about self-defence, Alex isn’t all too sure what it is. He just turned up when Will asked him to film and was told they’ll recreate some of the video. 

“So do I just–” Alex stands there, a little lost as Will replays a part of the video to know what he’s doing. “What am I doing?”

“You’re just gonna stand there and let me push you,” Will tells him, standing from his seat and gesturing towards the wall. “I’ll push you against the wall and you just gotta stand there and look pretty.”

Alex frowns over the heat that crawls onto his face. “Sounds a bit dodgy,” He mumbles, but stands with his back to the wall anyway. “Like this?”

“No,” Will sighs and guides Alex until his back hits the wall, a little rougher than necessary when a dull twinge lingers in Alex’s shoulder blades. “Like this, I think.”

“You don’t sound so sure,” Alex breathes and tries not to think of the hand secured onto his shoulder. It was a decent push Will gave him, but not enough to knock the wind out of him, yet Alex draws in a shaky breath anyway.

“Lemme check again,” Will backs off, and whether it’s good or not, Alex feels the sudden absence. “I think you have t’be facing the other way.”

“Against the wall?” Alex asks with a frown. He knows Will wouldn’t push the boundary of hurting him, at least not on purpose, but something about not facing the man makes him uneasy.

Will smirks at him. “Afraid of somethin’ there?” He teases, and Alex feels his cheeks heat up again slightly. “Nothing to worry about, mate. I’ll take care of you.”

A hand finds Alex’s wrist and pulls him from his spot against the wall, turning him and another hand encouraging his chest to meet the wall with a thud that definitely makes the air get knocked from his lungs. The heat spreads from his cheeks and simmers somewhere in his chest, nervous and light.

“You alright?” Will asks, sounding almost concerned when Alex gasps.

Alex nods weakly, resting his head against the wall like the rest of his upper half is forced to do. “Yeah, ‘m fine.”

Will watches him; Alex can see the way his eyes wander from his face, down to his lips briefly, and it makes him huff out another sigh. The hand between his shoulder blades puts a bit more pressure on his back, urging so Alex is flush with the wall once more.

“What’re you doing, Will?” Alex asks, and his own voice sounds faint and airy, even to his own ears.

“Just messin’ about,” Will replies, a little breathless himself. “You think we need another take?”

Alex swallows and eyes the taller man out the corner of his eye. “I think we should do another one – for the video.” Will nods and backs up a bit, letting Alex’s arm fall from his grip.

“How do you want me?” Alex asks a little hesitantly, pulling back from the wall just as Will is curling his fingers back around his wrist. He’s forcefully turned back around and shoved against the wall, back first, a hand pressed to the middle of his chest and his wrist pinned to the wall.

“That better for you?” Will smirks down at him, a little too close for Alex to think clearly. “Or d’you want me to push you harder?” He teases, and Alex feels a whine get blocked in his throat.

“Will,” Alex huffs out with a hint of the whine. It’s almost maddening how he can’t move, but it’s also all too intoxicating.

Will doesn’t say anything, just smirks down at him and gives one more gentle push to his chest. Alex is only human, mind empty yet thoughts flying through every second, body frozen underneath Will’s hands and his gaze.

Thankfully, Alex doesn’t need to think about anything, because Will does it for him. He leans down the short distance and catches Alex’s lips, moving closer so their chests are touching and Will’s knees graze against Alex’s legs whenever he shifts his stance.

“Who’d have thought you’d be into being shoved around, eh?” Will grins against his lips, but Alex shuts him up by twisting his wrist in Will’s loosened grip to pull him the short distance closer to kiss him again.

“You’re a menace,” Alex sighs into the kiss, humming when the other man’s hand travels down his chest and slips up the hem of Alex’s hoodie.

“You love it,” Will laughs while letting go of his wrist, smoothing his hand over Alex’s jaw instead. “You love me being a menace more than you love getting pushed against walls.”

“Shut it,” Alex mumbles before leaning up again. He’s felt this coming for some time – whenever Will shoves him for a snarky comment or grabs onto his arm a bit too hard, there would always be something hanging in the air afterwards. Alex is just glad they’ve acted on it finally, even if he is going to spot up with faint bruises thanks to Will’s rough treatment. Instead of worrying about it now, Alex loses himself in hands gripping at his waist and teeth biting into his lip.


End file.
